


黑化毒液虫出没请小心（番外）

by sanqiansu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqiansu/pseuds/sanqiansu
Summary: 部分沿用虫1背景，Tony知道了Peter是蜘蛛侠，却不知道与小虫接触的，随之而来的还有觊觎的毒液。





	黑化毒液虫出没请小心（番外）

Tony把Peter轻轻放在席梦思上。Peter手掌撑着床垫没有动，只是目不转睛地盯着Tony，眼眸期待又迷茫，青涩难掩。Tony看得怜惜不已，他的指尖抚摸男孩的眉眼，吻落了下来，亲吻男孩额头脸颊，再覆上嘴唇。  
Peter肌肤泛起动情的粉红，他红唇微张，细微地喘着气。Tony舌尖探了进去，温柔地舔舐着口腔，绵密的春雨滴落嫩芽尖，而当舌头终于放肆地扫荡，缠上那条软滑的小舌攻略城池，暴雨嘭地砸落。唾液交缠的淫靡之音不绝于耳，来不及咽下的顺着嘴角滑落。  
Peter从未体验这样热烈而激情的吻，他浑身哆嗦，身子不住地细微发抖。一场毫无预兆的暴风雨，冲洗着名为意志的花园。  
Tony终于移开嘴唇，男孩嘴唇被亲到湿润红肿，一条银丝隐隐勾连。Tony指尖下移，抚摸那具矫健修长的躯体。  
Peter突然笑了出声，“Mr.Stark”，男孩望向他，眼角薄红，“痒…”。“Kid，你一定要在这时候…”Tony抬起身子无奈地看着他，重新把嘴唇压在他唇上，撬开了双唇，激烈的吮吻。  
Peter被吻的迷迷糊糊，沉迷在爱意的激吻当中，身体激烈地战栗，不禁抬起双臂挂着男人脖子上。Tony为男孩的主动低沉地笑了，一边吻着，一边把他按倒在床上，嘴唇下移，细密的舔弄男孩白皙的锁骨，直到晕开淫靡的水渍。  
Tony的手指抚弄男孩的乳尖，又肉又捏，Peter本来就敏感，身上袭上震颤的兴奋电流，让他尖叫出声，青春期独有的雌雄莫辨，刺激了男人的性欲。  
Peter感觉自己的双腿被分开了，一记坚硬抵在他的后穴上，炙热的硬物一点一丝挤进身体。“宝贝，你要学会放松”男人低沉而磁性的声音在耳畔响起。  
Peter整个人被电流击穿似的，双腿打颤，痉挛不已，他从未有这样的感觉，那硕大的器官挤了进了，扩张着他的粘膜。  
“好涨…”Peter浑身都在哆嗦，脚趾头都蜷缩起来，喉咙忍不住抖出短促的呻吟。  
当Tony完全进入，那湿润的内壁挤压着他的硬物，活像一只贪吃的小嘴，Tony再没忍住猛兽般激烈地抽插起来。  
Peter被快感的狂流冲击着，双腿盘紧男人的腰，浑身颤栗，被撞击的摇晃着身体，嘴唇微张逸出的全是啜泣般的喘息。  
Tony猛烈地操他，双眼凝视着Peter，欲望的迷雾侵蚀了双眼。直到肺叶的氧气被抽空，肌肉绷紧的一瞬，乳白色到粘稠物溅到空气中，Peter在没有抚慰的情况下直接被操射了。  
Tony没有停止操弄，尽可能的深入，然后快速抽出，反复研磨。男孩身体被撞击的破碎破碎呻吟。直到Tony射精，他才地把阴茎又抽插了几下，精液从Peter后穴滑了出来。  
高潮过后，Peter泪珠从脸色滚落下来，但纯粹是爽的，是极致的愉悦。眸子水光潋滟情欲未散，这双眼睛就这么盯着Tony，单纯又艳丽。  
Tony只觉得下腹一紧，欲火灼烧理智，只想再来一次。  
Peter看出了他的想法，冲他露出一个艳丽又惑人的笑，伸出猩红舌尖舔润了嘴唇，活像只沉溺情欲的淫兽。Tony被诱惑的晕头转向，伸手搂住男孩的腰。  
下一刻，Peter生猛地翻身，双腿分开骑到男人大腿上，脸上高潮的红晕还未散去，就伸出抚弄男人的喉结，低声渴求又像是撒娇“daddy，我饿”  
Tony被刺激的性致高涨，此刻毒液的特质在Peter身上占据上峰，而在平时若非作战需要，男孩不会轻易展露，因为毒液会放大情绪和特质，例如在战场激发战欲，增强战斗力。而现在，被激发的欲，只能是…  
Tony看着身上被淫欲缠身的男孩，笑着用性感撩拨人的声音问道：“宝贝很饿吗？”  
Peter没有回答，等不及男人这样慢条斯理的折磨，挺起小屁股在Tony性器一上一下的磨蹭，Peter刚刚被体内射精，后穴还是黏糊糊的，湿润无比，Peter想努力跪坐下去，但乘骑的姿势让他行动困难。吃不到想要的，情欲折磨的Peter委屈起来，“daddy…”  
Tony本是压着欲火看着男孩诱惑的表演，直到这一刻终于爆发，像一头狼一样扑向Peter，阴茎重新塞入湿润的臀缝。Peter喉咙发出满足的呜咽声。Tony却忍住了快速抽插的欲望，鼓励男孩去摘取最完美的性爱，“宝贝，要更近主动才行啊”  
Peter本是沉溺性爱而半阖的眼睛，骤地睁大像是瞪了Tony一样，咬了咬下唇，用力坐下去，吐纳男人还未完全进入的性器。  
Peter在男人身上快速起伏，贪婪追逐快感，内壁饥渴的蠕动挤压着男人怒张的性器，Tony终于不在忍耐，握住Peter的腰，激烈地撞了上去，两人交合的地方传来淫靡的水声。  
Peter放荡的高声呻吟，勾得男人更大力的征伐，混乱的尖叫与喘息混杂在一起。  
—————  
Tony：“我记得某位小朋友曾经跨坐在我身上，叫嚷和我交往。醒来不记得，嗯？”  
Peter（抱头）：“您当时不是拒绝我吗，我不要面子的啊”


End file.
